Chaotic Study Tour
by Yami no Raito
Summary: SMA Namimori mengadakan Study Tour dengan rekomendasi dari Vongola Decimo (Taru Giotto Sawada) dan juga Reboyama (Reborn). Oh tentu semua Neo Vongola Primo (Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya) tahu kalau itu bukanlah rencana yang bagus. Mungkin, hanya Tsuna yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh semuanya, bahkan semua guardiannya. Apa rencana dari mereka?


**Chaotic Study Tour**

**.**

**BACA A/N DIBAWAH NANTI PLIS!**

**.**

**Pairing : D18, 6927, 8059, PrimoCA, DaeGio, U02, XS, slight Allx27**

**.**

**Warning : **Gaje!Story, Shounen-Ai, Mengandung penganiayaan dan juga penyiksaan lahir dan batin, Fujoshi!Elena, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome.

.

**Note Before Reading :**

Disini Vongola dibagi menjadi dua : Neo Vongola Primo dan juga Vongola Decimo.

Giotto dan semua Guardiannya adalah Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna dan semua Guardiannya adalah Neo Vongola Primo.

Walaupun terbelah dua, pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah satu organisasi yakin Vongola.

.

**Disclaimed : KHR Belong always to Amano Akira-sama!**

**.**

Prologue, Torturing Plan

**...**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss tersayang kita yang memiliki wajah moe-moe walaupun saat ini ia sudah beranjak usia 16 tahun. Setelah pertempuran dengan Bermuda dan juga melepaskan semua kutukan Arcobaleno, dan setelah pernyataan Reborn untuk Tsuna menjadi Neo Vongola Primo, pada akhirnya Tsuna menyandang gelar Neo Vongola Primo pada usia 15 tahun.

Dan atas permintaan dari Tsuna, Nonno memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tsuna dan semua guardiannya menyelesaikan sekolah mereka sebelum menyandang gelar Neo Vongola Primo dan guardiannya secara resmi.

Dan disinilah ia, SMA Namimori—menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelajar (yang terlihat) biasa.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, tangkap!"

"Eh?" Dan sebelum ia bisa mencoba menoleh dan mencari tahu dimana sumber suara, dan sebuah bola tampak menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Dejavu? Silahkan lihat KHR Volume 1, "ow-ow-ow!"

"Juu—Shodaime, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?!" pemuda berambut perak tampak menghampiri dan mencoba mengecek keadaan sang boss. Kenapa Shodaime? Apakah harus dijelaskan? Tentu karena Tsuna bukan Vongola **Decimo **tetapi Neo Vongola** Primo. **

"Oi dame-Tsuna, kau tidak pernah berubah tetap saja bodoh!" Salah satu murid yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Tsuna saat SMP tampak tersenyum sinis dan Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Eh? Jadi dia sudah bersikap seperti ini sejak SMP? Aku tidak percaya kalau ia sampai bisa lulus SMP dan melanjutkan ke SMA!"

"Hahaha, apakah kau pakai sogokan untuk meluluskanmu dame-Tsuna?"

"Oi, kalian sudah keterlaluan brengsek!" Gokudera tampak kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang disana. Tsuna tidak bodoh—ia hanya bersikap seperti orang bodoh. Murid Reborn tidak ada yang gagal dengan cara mengajarnya yang ala sparta itu. Tsuna tidak ingin menunjukkannya saja dan tetap mempertahakan sikap dame-nya di depan teman-temannya.

"Maa-maa, kalian tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu bukan?" Suara itu pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan berantakan, memegang tongkat base ball membuat semua yang ada disana berfikir kenapa ia membawanya saat mereka sedang melakukan dodge ball.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membelanya Takeshi, ia hanya seorang dame-Tsu—" dan yang didapatkan oleh siswa yang terakhir mengatakan itu adalah sebuah bat yang berada di dekat lehernya. Mengkilap seolah itu adalah sebuah pedang.

"Lanjutkan sekali lagi, dan aku akan memastikan bat ini berubah menjadi pedang—" dengan senyuman biasa, ia berbisik tepat di depan telinga siswa yang sudah hampir terkencing itu. Yamamoto Takeshi adalah seorang pemuda yang terkenal easy going dan ramah. Rasanya mustahil melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ya—Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun..."

BLAR!

Dan lantai dua tepatnya di jendela nomor 13 dari kiri hancur beserta beberapa bagian dinding. Semua siswi dan siswa menoleh menemukan dua orang yang berdiri disana. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lainnya dengan mata abu-abu, dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut nanas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, pelajaran belum selesai dan kalian tidak berhak untuk melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri," Hibari Kyouya, yang membuat komite kedisiplinan juga saat SMA tampak menahan serangan trident milik Mukuro Rokudo.

"Kufufu~ kau harusnya lebih mementingkan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Tsunayoshi-kun, Birdy~" Mukuro melepaskan serangan Hibari dan mendekati Tsuna yang hanya ber'HIEEE' ria sambil menatap gedung itu. Ia benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada kepala sekolah setelah ini, "kau tidak apa-apa Tsuna?"

"E—etto, aku tidak apa-apa Mukuro-san," tampak sedikit tersipu dan menggeleng cepat. Tersenyum manis membuat semua orang selalu tidak berkutik saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Suara ledakan apa tadi?!" Seorang guru berambut blonde dan mata cokelat tampak menghampiri mereka. Menatap kearah sumber ledakan dan tampak menyadari siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan ledakan itu. Dino Cavallone, wali kelas 1-B tempat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto belajar—dan juga kakak seperguruan dari Tsunayoshi, "Kyouya, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Mukuro bukan?"

"Aku tidak perlu menurutimu Haneuma..."

"Tetapi aku kan keka—"

DHUAK!

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikannya, tampak Dino mendapatkan ciuman dari tonfa milik Hibari. Kalau dilanjutkan, perkataan Dino akan menjadi : "Tetapi aku kan kekasihmu!" Dan yep, Hibari Kyouya—Cloud Guardian Vongola dan Dino Cavallone yang sebenarnya adalah seorang boss mafia Cavallone Famiglia sudah berpacaran semenjak Hibari lulus SMP.

"Tch, dasar Haneuma bodoh..."

"Ow, kau benar-benar dingin Kyouya..." Menghela nafas dan melihat semua orang disana. Tampak memikirkan apa yang tadi ingin ia lakukan sebelum menepuk tangannya, "oh, kalian bisa berkumpul di kelas sekarang? Aku sudah meminta sedikit jam pelajaran olah raga. Sepertinya kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti Study Tour selama 1 bulan ini."

"Eh? Membosankan! Paling hanya ke Tokyo atau Kyoto."

"Sebenarnya ada perubahan dengan bantuan salah satu temanku, tetapi tunggu saja pengumumannya di kelas oke?" Dino tampak menggaruk dagunya, sementara tiba-tiba Tsuna sudah merasakan kalau HInya memberitahu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

...

"ITALI?!" Seluruh kelas 1-B tampak berteriak dengan intonasi yang menunjukkan perasaan senang kecuali Tsuna, Hayano, dan juga Taneshi. Italia-Dino-sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Vongola-teman lama-para guardian Vongola Decimo-Bencana.

"Reboyama-sensei mengusulkan ini, dan mereka bekerja sama dengan Vongola Corp yang akan menyendiakan tempat tinggal dan semua kebutuhan kalian disana," Reboyama, seharusnya Tsuna tahu, dan pasti ada sangkut pautnya juga dengan Giotto dan semua guardiannya, "kita akan berangkat satu minggu lagi dan paspor kalian sudah siap. Yang bertanya kenapa Reboyama bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan kalian, aku juga tidak tahu."

Dan semua orang tampak sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai segitu saja—sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

"Aku benar-benar akan mati," Tsuna membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tampak menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Neo Vongola Primo, dan sekarang bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikannya saat mereka pergi ke Italia, "apa yang direncanakan Giotto-kun dan Reborn sebenarnya..."

"Tenang saja Shodaime, aku yakin kalau yang direncanakan oleh mereka tidak akan seburuk itu," Hayano tampak tersenyum semangat melihat Tsuna yang masih terpuruk. Giotto dan juga Reborn adalah pasangan yang buruk kalau menyangkut Tsuna.

"Oh, dan Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato—ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Temui aku di ruangan komite kedisiplinan jam istirahat nanti." Dan seisi kelas hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memucat mendengar itu. Komite kedisiplinan adalah ruangan yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang sembarangan.

"A—aku tidak ikut? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Dino-san?"

"Tenang saja, kami akan memberitahumu setelah pertemuan itu Tsuna!" Takeshi tampak tertawa dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Oh bagaimana ia bisa salah kalau ia akan memberitahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

…

"Membalaskan dendam?"

Saat ini di ruangan komite kedisiplinan tampak Lambo, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryouhei, Kyouya, dan Mukuro, serta Giotto, G, Ugetsu, Alaude, Knuckle, Spade, Lampo. Tidak lupa dengan Cavallone (Enzo dan Dino), Shimon (Enma dan Cozart), Millefiore, Arcobaleno, bahkan hingga Vendice. Bagaimana bisa muat di ruangan itu, jangan tanyakan.

"Kudengar dari Reborn kalau Tsunayoshi adikku selalu di bully di sekolahan saat kalian sedang tidak ada disekelilingnya—" Giotto tampak tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Senyumannya tidak bisa diartikan oleh semuanya sebagai hal yang baik terutama jika menyangkut Sawada Tsunayoshi adik dari Giotto.

"Mereka masih—"

"Itulah sebabnya kami membuat rencana Study Tour selama 1 bulan itu."

"Tetapi kukira Tsuna tidak akan setuju kita melakukan kekerasan fisik pada—"

"Siapa yang bilang kekerasan fisik?" senyuman Giotto tampak tidak ada bedanya dengan Spade. Hubungan antara Neo Vongola Primo dan juga Vongola Decimo memang sedikit tidak akur tentu tidak dalam artian yang sangat buruk, namun bagaimanapun mereka memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lainnya, "yang kita serang adalah mental mereka. Tsuna tidak mengatakan tentang hal ini bukan. Hm~"

Bahkan Alaude, Kyouya, Spade, dan juga Mukuro tampak bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Giotto saat itu.

"Tetapi aku yakin tuhan tidak akan memperbolehkan kita melakukan ini Giotto…"

"Mereka yang memulai duluan, lagipula kalau kau tidak ingin ikut melakukannya untuk pemuda yang sudah kau anggap adik sendiri juga tidak apa-apa. Dan sebagai tambahan, tadi pagi mereka sengaja melempar bola kearah Tsuna," seolah menekan tombol switch di otaknya, Giotto tersenyum dan melihat reaksi Knuckle—

"Sepertinya kali ini aku akan ikut!"

"Bagus~ bagaimana dengan kalian?" Giotto melihat semua orang yang sudah menatap tajam dan membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan orang-orang itu—dengan senyuman sadis dan aura gelap. Ya, bahkan Taneshi dan juga Ugetsu.

"Aku tidak sabar menantinya~"

…

Skip saja hal-hal tidak berguna seperti bangun pagi dengan palu Reborn, sarapan yang ramai seperti biasa, dan sekolah yang membosankan. Kita tiba saat satu minggu setelah pengumuman itu, dimana semua murid SMA Namimori kelas 1-B bersiap dengan antusias.

"Vongola Corp itu bukankah perusahaan yang sudah mendunia diseluruh tempat? Bagaimana Dino-sensei bisa mengenal orang dari Vongola Corp?"

"Tentu saja karena sensei juga kaya, kau tidak lihat setiap pulang ia dijemput oleh Limo dan juga beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam juga sering menemaninya," beberapa siswi tampak bergosip ria, hingga sebuah mobil limo—oh bukan sebuah, tetapi kira-kira 5 buah mobil limo tampak berada di depan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, kalian pasti siswa siswi dari kelas I-B SMA Namimori—saya adalah Edward yang akan mengantar kalian semua ke bandara. Reboyama-sensei, Dino-sama, dan juga Vongola Decimo sudah menunggu kalian disana."

Tsuna berpesan pada mereka "Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kami adalah Neo Vongola Primo yang juga mengurus Vongola bersama dengan Vongola Decimo." Meskipun mereka tidak terlalu setuju dengan itu, karena mereka tahu kalau semua murid di kelas bahkan di sekolah ini sering membully boss kesayangan mereka itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dame-Tsuna, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tidak ada."

…

"Tsuna-sam—san, Hayato-san, dan juga Takeshi-san sudah berada di bandara bersama dengan yang lainnya," Edward tampak membukakan pintu mobil limo di depannya untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Beberapa supir juga tampak membuka pintu dan tampak murid-murid masuk kedalam 5 limo itu.

Edward yang berada di limo paling depan tampak tersenyum ke belakang sebelum menutup kaca yang menghubungkan bagian depan dengan belakang mobil. Setelah selesai, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan walkie talkie dan menghidupkannya.

"Jalankan rencana A…"

Rencana A

"Tembak mobil limo yang mengangkut semua murid 1-B tanpa mencederai satu orangpun di dalamnya. Jangan lupa dengan cara menyetir yang seolah menghindar dari jalur peluru."

~Giotto

Salah seorang anggota Vongola yang berada di mobil yang ada di dekat sana tampak sudah memegang senjata laras panjang dan mendengarkan perintah.

"Roger…" membidik jendela hitam itu, oh tenang saja mereka adalah sniper terlatih yang bisa menembak cukup akurat walaupun tidak seakurat Reborn ataupun Colonello dan Lal. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, kaca yang memisahkan depan dan belakang mobil anti peluru begitu juga dengan kaca yang ada di bagian depan limo. Jadi—selamatlah supir dan pengawal.

…

"Kufikir dame-Tsuna tidak akan ikut karena malu tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris," salah satu murid sebut saja Akito tampak tertawa dan mencemooh. Dan semua orang disana tampak tertawa dan parahnya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akito.

Oh yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, semenjak usianya 15 tahun ia sudah menggunakan bahasa Inggris seperti ia berbahasa Jepang dan tentu disertai dengan bahasa Italia.

"Ia akan benar-benar bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempata—"

BANG!

Suasana hening, awalnya mereka mengira kalau suara itu adalah ban yang pecah hingga melihat sebuah lubang di kaca yang ada di sebelah Akito begitu juga dengan kursi yang ada di samping Akito hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

Wajah memucat, dan tiba-tiba saja limo itu membanting stir hingga mereka terlempar kekiri dan kekanan.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan baku tembak disini—kami akan mengusahakan anda sekalian untuk sampai di bandara dengan selamat!" Edward tampak berbicara dengan speaker yang berhubungan dengan bagian belakang mobil.

Mengusahakan?! Baku tembak?! Memangnya ini dimana, ini Namimori dan keamanan yang sudah dijamin oleh komite kedisiplinan! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu—benar-benar tidak masuk a—

BANG! BANG!

"AAAAH!" dan sepanjang perjalanan, bukan hanya satu Limo saja, namun kelima Limo itu tampak dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan siswa siswi dari kelas 1-B itu. Oh, Edward dan sang supir menggunakan sebuah ear phone pengembangan dari Spanner yang bahkan bisa meredam suara teriakan Squallo kok.

Mengambil handphone dan tampak mengetik sesuatu sambil mendengarkan musik klasik yang mengalun dari earphone itu.

Mission A

Success!

~Edward

…

"Kufufufu…" bukan, itu bukan suara Mukuro, tapi lebih pada Giotto yang melihat pesan singkat dari Edward di handphonenya. Senyumannya bahkan tampak puas dan penuh kesadisan pada siapapun yang melihat.

"Giotto-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Tsuna refleks membuat Giotto menyembunyikan handphonenya. Menatap adik tersayangnya yang tampak bingung dengan semua itu.

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa Tsuna~" mengerutkan dahinya, Tsuna tampaknya tidak begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu, "kau tidak percaya padaku Tsuna?" Tsuna bisa melihat chibi Giotto yang memiliki ekor dan juga telinga, dan tampak memohon padanya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Terserah saja, yang pasti jangan melakukan apapun yang buruk pada anak-anak itu." Senyumannya pada Giotto saat itu bisa diartikan sebagai 'kalau-kau-melakukan-sesuatu-kau-akan-habis-Giotto ', dan cukup membuat Giotto merinding dan mengangguk cepat. Habislah ia kalau sampai Tsuna mengetahui rencana mereka.

Suara mobil limo tampak terdengar membuat Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan lima limo yang ada di depannya. Ajaibnya, kaca mobil tidak ada yang pecah karena sekali lagi teknologi yang dibuat oleh mekanik Vongola—yang membuat mesin di mobil yang bisa mengganti kaca yang pecah itu.

"Ah, mereka datang—" melihat kearah teman-temannya yang tampak turun satu per satu dengan wajah pucat, bahkan ada yang terkencing dan juga pingsan, "—ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Hanya mabuk darat Tsuna-san…" jawab para pengawal dan juga supir dengan tatapan tidak bersalah dan secara serempak. Sementara para Guardian Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Dino dan juga Enma hanya memberikan jempol pada usaha mereka.

"Selamat datang para murid SMA Namimori," mereka semua—yang berjumlah 30 orang tampak menatap kearah sumber suara. Giotto yang memberikan senyuman 100 Wattnya tampak mendekati mereka, "namaku adalah Taru Giotto, dan aku adalah Vongola Decimo…dan ini adalah—"

Giotto memperkenalkan semua orang disana, dan Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya dan juga sifat overprotective sama seperti kakeknya, kakak seperguruannya, dan—oh, semua orang yang mengetahui sifat aslinya.

…

Di pesawat tampak semua murid sudah naik—tentu mereka menaiki pesawat Jet pribadi Vongola. Dan untuk Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya yang merupakan anggota Vongola, Shimon, dan Cavallone—mereka menempati lantai dua dari pesawat itu.

"Hm, sebaiknya duduk dimana ya…"

"Shodaime! Aku sudah menjaga tempatmu—" suara Haytao membuatnya menoleh, namun saat ia akan bergerak kesamping Hayano, tampak Takeshi yang segera duduk di sampingnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hayato semula, "oi, siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disampingku!"

"Ayolah, lagipula Tsuna tidak keberatan!"

"Aku menjaganya untuk Shodaime, bukan untukmu! Masih ada tempat yang lainnya atau lebih baik kalau kau terjun dari pesawat ini!" Takeshi tampak tidak sama sekali menghiraukan perkataan Hayato dan hanya tertawa saja.

"Aku akan mencari tempat duduk lain saja Hayato…" Tsuna memang memanggil Gokudera dengan sebutan nama kecilnya saat mereka tidak berada dilingkungan sekolah. Menoleh kearah kursi-kursi yang ada disana, G sudah bersama dengan Ugetsu, Alaude bersama dengan Enzo, Enma bersama dengan Adel, Kyouya bersama dengan Dino—

"K—Kyouya, kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Akanbo menyuruhku untuk ikut, dan ia berjanji akan membuatku bertarung denganmu dan juga karnivor pirang itu," Kyouya tampak hanya menyilangkan tangannya, "jangan memelukku Haneuma…"

"Kyouya~ kau akan tinggal di markas Cavallone bukan? Aku akan menyiapkan semua yang kau ingikan dan—"

"Aku akan pindah kalau kau terus seperti ini—" Dino tampak cemberut dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang tsundere itu. Oke, Tsuna hanya tertawa dan melihat kearah yang lainnya. Giotto tampak duduk bersama dengan Spade, dan entah kenapa terlihat seperti dipaksa untuk duduk disana dan sebenarnya itu kenyataannya—

"Bagaimana kalau duduk denganku Tsunayoshi?" menoleh menemukan Mukuro yang duduk disana sendirian. Chrome tampaknya lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Kyoko serta Haru di bagian tempat duduk belakang. Karena tidak ada pilihan, pada akhirnya Tsuna tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum, "kufufufu~ aku tidak pernah sesemangat ini untuk melakukan study tour."

"Hm, memang kenapa?"

"Karena—" Mukuro bisa merasakan aura gelap yang berasal dari Giotto dan juga yang lainnya yang seolah mengatakan 'katakan itu dan kau akan mati', "ini pertama kalinya aku pergi seperti ini."

"Eh, di Kokuyou tidak ada acara seperti ini?"

"Tentu tidak Tsunayoshi, siapa yang akan membuat acara seperti ini di sekolah yang lebih mirip seperti reruntuhan itu," Tsuna hanya bisa menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum pada Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati saja acara ini, tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal tentang mafia," Mukuro tampak berdoki-doki(?) melihat bagaimana moenya pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ah, Tsuna benar-benar polos karena memberikan tatapan itu pada orang yang lebih berbahaya daripada serigala itu.

"Tentu Tsunayoshi, ini akan lebih menyenangkan karena ada kau~"

…

"Selamat datang tuan muda—" satu hal yang didapatkan saat membuka pintu mansion dari Vongola adalah deretan dari pelayan Vongola yang membungkukkan badan pada Giotto dan juga yang lainnya yang berada di barisan paling depan sementara Tsuna di barisan belakangnya, dan di belakang mereka tampak beberapa orang yang berada disana.

"H—Hei, kukira aku hanya akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini di Shounen Manga atau mungkin di mimpi," salah satu murid yang sebut saja namanya Itsuki (bukan Itsuki dari fandom sebelah walaupun sama-sama menyebalkan) tampak berbisik ke sampingnya, "orang kaya benar-benar berbeda."

"Baiklah, ini adalah mansion utama tempat kalian akan belajar dan juga melakukan kegiatan selain tidur. Kamar kalian akan dibagi pada pondok yang ada di tengah hutan belakang mansion ini," Giotto tersenyum sambil menatap kearah semua siswi yang tampaknya wajahnya memerah karena senyuman Giotto.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang berbisik mengatakan "Apakah ia single?" "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba mendekatinya satu bulan ini." Dan juga "Kuharap ia melirikku…"

Tentu itu tidak disadari oleh Giotto, namun bagi seonggok(?) semangka mesum yang ada di dekat sana, butuh semua tabungan kesabarannya untuk bisa tidak memberikan ilusi neraka 6 lapis pada mereka.

"Para pelayan akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing." Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan tampak mengikuti beberapa pelayan yang ada disana kecuali bagi Tsuna dan juga semua guardian Neo Vongola Primo, Enma, dan juga Kyoko dan Haru.

"Sudah lama tidak kemari, aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita beristirahat, kau pasti lelah dengan perjalanan ini…" Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tampak tidak menyadari senyuman penuh arti yang diberikan oleh keluarga dan juga teman-temannya.

"Biar saya yang mengantarkan anda, Tsunayoshi-sama…" salah satu pelayan tampak menghampiri Tsuna dan membawakan barang bawaan dari sang boss Neo Vongola Primo itu. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

…

"Kalian sudah siap dengan semua rencana kalian masing-masing bukan?" Giotto menatap semua orang yang ada disana yang segera mengangguk bahkan Alaude dan juga Hibari sekalipun, "Gesso, CEDEF, dan juga semua arcobaleno akan mengikuti rencana dan bahkan kudengar Vendice juga ikut. Jadi, sebaiknya berhati-hati agar mereka tidak tewas begitu saja sebelum giliran terakhir selesai…"

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin memulai?"

[ To be Continue ]

Yami & Raito : Ohaiyou minna!

Yami : Terima kasih sudah baca ffic colab pertama kami ^^

Raito : Sebenarnya kami dua author FFN yang baru gabung dan bikin satu akun lagi buat akun colab :)

Yami : Namae wa Yami Desu, dan saya yang punya Pen Name D18DinoHibaD18~ thanks for review from you all ^^

Raito : ga usah promosi (…) Namae wa Raito… Pen Name Almighty X adalah punya saya ;)

Yami : jadi disini karena ini proyek yang butuh pemikiran (sebenarnya) lebih dari dua orang, jadi kami yang kebetulan punya dua ide yang hampir sama mutusin buat bikin colab!Fic.

Raito : di Ffic English banyak yang bikin tentang Reuni ataupun tentang Study Tour ke Vongola. Tetapi percayalah, kami hanya mengambil tema tetapi tidak ceritanya :D jadi,kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Yami : atau sedikit disamakan untuk kelangsungan cerita.

Raito : Summary sedikit dan ringkasan cerita…

Yami : sama aja ==

Raito : *cuek* jadi, Tsuna yang merupakan pemimpin dari Neo Vongola Primo sekaligus adik dari Giotto Taru sang pemimpin Vongola Decimo mendengar kalau sekolah mereka akan mengadakan study tour ke Italia atas rekomendasi dari Vongola Decimo dan juga Reborn. Tanpa mengetahui kalau semua orang selain dirinya merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap semua orang teman-temannya yang sering membully dan mengejeknya, pada akhirnya Tsuna menyetujui rencana study tour itu.

Yami : sementara semua guardian Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya sibuk dengan hal lainnya selain study tour itu, yakni rencana untuk men-torture semua orang yang pernah mengganggu Tsuna saat di sekolah.

Yami & Raito : Apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya? Dan apakah boss moe-moe kita Sawada Tsunayoshi akan menyadarinya? Kita lihat chapter selanjutnya saja ^^

Raito : Untuk siapa yang akan melakukan Torturing di chap selanjutnya, silahkan reader yang menentukan. Pilih di bawah ini :

Neo Vongola Primo (selain Tsuna)

Vongola Decimo

Cavallone

Vendice

Millefiore

Arcobaleno

Shimon

Selain diatas.

Yami : Spesifikkan pilihan kalian ya ^^ misalkan Vongola Decimo – Giotto. Akan kami buatkan torturing versi Giotto ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu pairing seperti D18 *Yami teriak* 6927 *Raito teriak* 8059 *dua-duanya teriak* dan yang lainnya :)

Raito : kalau ga ada yang review, ya terpaksa kami batalkan fanfic ini :) karena tidak ada yang memilih siapa yang akan mentortur semua yang ada di mansion saat ini.

Yami : Oke, cukup sampai disini.

Raito : dimohon dengan sangat untuk mereview, kritik, dan jangan lupa memilih

Yami & Raito : sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!


End file.
